When my Breath is gone
by MooMooYuuki
Summary: Homestuck AU, where John And Dave never entered the game. Let's just say. Dave lost his breath.


**Hey Guys! It's MooMooYuuki, back again with another Fanfic! I'm sorry, i know this one is a bit bad, I need to work on my Dave. u w u But hey~ I tried, right? :3 R&R Per Favore! Grazie~!  
Cheesy name is cheesy, but hey. u 3 u**

* * *

April 13, 2013. He sat on a park bench, watching his surroundings. The air was bitter cold, and smelled of a new season. Fall. The tree's were waving against the breeze, their leaves plummeting towards the ground, then rolling away as they were pushed by the breeze. He smiled as he watched the repeated cycle of tree and leaf, and he shifted in his seat. The bench on which he sat was big enough to sit two, a couple. Perfect. He sat, just enough room for another to sit next to him. Of course, it was only polite, today of all days. He lifted his shades, and looked over, smiling sadly. Normally, he would have been greeted with a buck tooth smile, an attempted fist bump or high five, or even a timid kiss to the cheek. Perhaps a ruffle of his hair. Not today. Not tomorrow. Never again. None of that was there. He sat alone, and he knew it. It pained him to know. He adjusted his shades, and looked away, towards a tree. He watched it ruffle, closing his eyes as a gust of wind blew against his face, pinking his cheeks.  
"Hey Egderp.." He whispered, chuckling to himself. The wind always reminded him of his blue eyed hero. His wonderful, nerdy miracle. It was "his" dream to explore the vast skies, to fly and feel the breeze from hundreds of feet up. He had always wanted to ride in an air balloon, and he promised him that he would, for His birthday. He shook his head, snorting, when another sudden gust of wind blew his scarf away.  
"Hey, Calm down John. You know I only call you that as a joke. You know, for ironic purposes." he muttered, standing from his place on the bench. He walked over to where his scarf had landed. It lay under a massive tree, it's leaves covering a great deal of the space below it. It wasn't just a tree to him, though. It was their tree.. They had carved their names into it, when they had just turned 14. Great memories, really... he loved thinking about that day, the day he told him he liked him. No, not like. Love. He loved him. He sighed, and sat down on the damp grass, wrapping his scarf around his neck.  
"Remember when we hid here, after my Bro caught us making out?" he smiled, shaking his head. "Then we started making out ever more..." The wind blew again, this time a little too much, ruffling his hair, and threatening to blow his scar off again. He let out a soft, little laugh, before laying back on the grass, not caring if his jacket would get wet. He stared up at the leaves of the tree, trying to count each one, just like they use to..  
"Damn it..." he muttered to himself, taking his shades off, the very ones he had given to him on his birthday. Talking, and trying to relive their memories just wasn't the same.. He wanted his Egderp back. He wanted to embrace him, to kiss him, and never let him go. He sat up, and hugged his knees, having a good cry right then and there. This was so out of character for him, the supposed cool kid. But he didn't care, no, not one bit. He couldn't hold in this one emotion that had taken over his body. It consumed him, eating at his heart, bit by bit. It pained him, made him want to scream, and blame himself. It made him want to do nothing but cry, and spend his days alone.. It began to rain, the weather mimicking his emotions. It was a sad day, and everyone knew it. Well, Anyone who knew him.

Your name is Dave Strider, and today, you find yourself sitting alone in a park. Today just so happens to be your boy friend, John Egbert's, birthday. It was only 3 years ago that he was sitting next to you, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. It was then that things began to fall apart. He became ill, too weak to do any of the things he could before. You could do nothing, but watch him wither away, day by day. You panicked when he cried out in pain, sobbing when he told you to make it stop. You couldn't do anything to help him. You tried to tell him it would be over soon, that he would be back up again, and that everything would go back to normal. You watched as he slowly began to fade away, doing nothing but sleep. When you went to check on him one day, you found that he had passed. He had passed on, and he was all by himself. You mourned for days, ignoring the support from your mutual friends. Soon, they gave up on ever trying to get your attention, no longer bothering to call you. Your Bro was the only one who ever tried to get you to become yourself again. He was the one who carried you out of the house, and made you take a walk with him. He was the one who was there for you, when you desperately needed someone. He helped you get back to being Dave, and not a sobbing, empty shell. And after a while, you were Dave again. But, you knew that you weren't the same. You weren't the same Dave as before.. You continued life, nonetheless, spending time with old friends. But, you found yourself sitting in the very park that you two spent most of your time, once every year. But not just on any old day. That day happened to be on his birthday. It helped you remember him, though you knew you could never forget. He was your happiness, you Sun, your everything. He would always be your everything, no matter how old you grew. However, even with his memory, you still felt alone. This was the park where you two had met, only age thirteen. You confessed to him when you two were fourteen. You were so happy when he shared your feelings, even after insisting he was "Not a Homosexual". You spent many of your dates here, and often watched the stars on late, summer nights. You had your first kiss here, heck, even your first make out session here. You had proposed here, and planned the wedding here. This place brought back happy moments. But it was those moments you missed so dearly. You wish you could have traded places with him. You would have, in a heartbeat, if you could. It seemed as though your time with him had been limited. Why had fate been so cruel? What did you do to deserve this? Was God punishing you, for falling for another man? You shook your head, and wiped at your face, trying to stop the stream of tears that now began to flow down your cheeks. You do nothing but continuously sob.

Your name is Dave Strider  
You are now 29, and the love of your life is gone.  
You are Alone.


End file.
